Those Graduation Jitters
by gurj14
Summary: Natsuki's graduating and being sexually awakened by a lustful Shizuru all while ink bombs explode and pants keep inviting hands inside. Sequel to "Those Parents."


**A/N:** So, this is a sequel to "Those Girly Feelings" and "Those Parents" it's not as silly, but I hope its enjoyed all the same!

For this story, the school year starts in January and goes to December, so graduation is in the month of December.

Also, friendly warning, Shizuru and Natsuki may be inclined to having sexual relations because they're in love and hormonal. Nothing too explicit... or is it? :o

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Those Graduation Jitters **

* * *

><p>Mai was quite surprised when Natsuki showed up to a pre-graduation party on Wednesday evening at Yuuichi's house after disappearing without a word and missing two days of school and their history exam.<p>

Her motorcycle engine drowned in during some drunken laughs, causing most of Fuuka High's graduating seniors to go quiet when Yuuichi let the most-rumoured student of their class inside his house.

Natsuki had no friends at school apart from Mai, Yuuichi, Akane and sometime Yukino or Kazuya in the senior class, which was strange considering the senior class in general wasn't that large and very friendly with each other. Everyone knew Natsuki was _dating_ Fujino Shizuru of, as usually put, all people. No one claimed to have seen that coming, and Mai herself had even been surprised because well... she was ashamed to admit but she had stereotypes of gay people and she never thought Fujino-san or Natsuki fit the bill.

But damn, they were a good-looking couple. She hardly saw them together seeing as Natsuki only spent time with her if Shizuru was busy, but they knew how to turn heads when they walked in a room.

Mai wasn't friends with the previous Kaichou, either, and Fujino was quite an enigma. Gentle at a glance, but kind of snooty in that rich stuffy way Mai associated with a lot of the Fuuka Academy non-scholarship students.

She knew only of Shizuru through school gossip or other HiME's gossip and decided what the HiME's knew was probably the truth over what Shizuru's fan club knew.

She would ask Reito because he was best friends with the popular woman, but ever since she started dating Yuuichi it was awkward to be around the guy.

So far with her part-time investigating she found out that Nao didn't really like Shizuru because of the carnival, she knew Midori thought of Shizuru as one of her most excellent students, she knew Mikoto thought Shizuru was cool since Shizuru was best friends with Reito, she knew Yukino had a strange respect and fear for Shizuru, and she knew Yuuichi admired Shizuru as a student council president for her strange way of getting everything done. Her beauty and mystery were always a factor too, but she knew her boyfriend wasn't in love or anything. It was a harmless crush on a lesbian, and it didn't make Mai feel guilty about sneaking a peak at Kazuya's amazing shirtless body last Friday.

She'd tried prying Natsuki for info about her girlfriend but the most Natsuki ever disclosed was that Shizuru preferred mixed roses to red roses. Apparently Natsuki didn't realise that being friends meant dishing the details on her love life.

"Natsuki," she scolds lightly in a friendly manner when the other girl walks in, "didn't know where you've been the past two days. Midori-chan's going to have your head for missing her test!"

Natsuki shrugged, quickly glancing at the other classmates. She blinks and then says a stiff "hello" before flipping her hair back and gaining a few swoons. Mai had to admit that Natsuki had a _very_ hot bad girl thing going on. Not that she was anyway, at all, gay. Maybe bi-curious... when motorcycles and leather on a model's body were involved. Maybe.

She blamed her motherly routine, being _really_ naughty was an ingrained fantasy and Natsuki could totally be her other lead. Except how, exactly, did girls do it?

Wow, she must be very drunk. At least she was still very much certain that she was in love with Yuuichi.

"I'll still graduate. I had something to do... How much have you had to drink, you're all red..." Natsuki raised an eyebrow, looking concerned.

Mai laughed nervously, waving her hand. "I'm fine! Oho! I know exactly what that _something_ was!"

To her utter surprise, instead of a backlash from her friend she receives a blush and avoidance of eyes and she can't help but blush herself.

That was one way of finding out about her friend's sex life. Huh. Her eyes bulged in understanding.

Mai was graduating and she hadn't even gotten that far with her boyfriend! She suddenly felt competitive.

Natsuki coughs into her hand and then says, "I had a crazy few days, okay, and I just want to relax... no questions."

Akane giggles as her boyfriend's hand slides under her shirt. She waves and yells "over here Natsuki!" She leaves a spot on one of the couches by cuddling closer to Kazuya. "Join us, we were just sharing our favourite Fuuka memories."

Natsuki stares at the thirty-odd people who had been to school with her for a number of years most of them she hardly knew but they had voted her in as their Vice-President. She did as Akane asked, much to the surprise of the others, and it was Yukino who asked her what her favourite memory of Fuuka was.

Natsuki frowned in thought and wondered if it was riding her motorcycles through the left wing or meeting Shizuru... she decided to share a less private memory, however.

"Putting ink-bomb traps in every teacher's desk last week."

To her surprise there was a roar of laughter.

Yuuichi slapped his knee, "that was you? That was soooo funny!"

"Yeah! Saana-sensei gave us the day off to get his face cleaned!" One of the other classmates cackled.

Natsuki smiled, she had felt very pleased with her prank. Every teacher who opened their desk drawer for a pen found blue ink exploding on their face.

* * *

><p>The party had ended a long time ago and Natsuki was surprised at the fact that she was kind of sad that school would be over before Christmas. Though most of the same class would be heading to Fuuka University to continue studies, they understood that their youth was evolving to adulthood.<p>

She, Mai, Yuuichi, Akane, and Kazuya had stayed behind and talked some more, enjoying how much free space remained in Yuuichi's modest house when everyone headed home.

Before she knew it, she was revealing her past two days – minus the very private (sex) parts – to her friends to see if they could help her out.

"Shizuru doesn't seem to care that her parents hate me," Natsuki whined softly. "Before I left, all she said was that she'd be back in a few days for graduation and that I should let her know when I get home safely."

"It's so sweet that you went to surprise her," Akane sighed dreamily.

"A-akane-chan," Kazuya looked into her eyes and blushed upon her starry-eyed face. "I would do that for you too!"

"Oh Kazu-kun," she whispered back. Mai and Yuuichi blushed, but Natsuki continued on without sparing the two glassy eyed lovers a glance.

"Okay, so she said it while I was di-_distracted_ but still!" Natsuki crossed her arms and grumbled, recalling how Shizuru's body had felt against her. Distracted indeed. "I need to get back at her parents for the hell they put me through."

"Uh, Kuga," Yuuichi scratched his head, "no offence but getting back at them won't get you in their good graces. I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Akane-chan!"

"Kazu-kun!"

Natsuki pouted. "But what about those ink traps? They wouldn't even know it's me, if I plant them in a good spot you know? Her dad has always puts a pocket square in his suits so I could totally-"

"You're scary," Yuuichi mumbled to himself, seeing a dark shadow cast over his usually quiet friend's face, green eyes sinister with thoughts for revenge. Shizuru's parents must have really gotten to her. He didn't have to seek parental approval from Mai's parents since they were deceased and his parents loved Mai from the moment they met her and tasted her culinary expertise. He had thought Natsuki's problems would revolve around the homosexual part of her relationship, but that was preferred in the case of Shizuru's parents. He was confused.

"I could hire someone to tail them, find their dirty secrets and then I can blackmail them to leave me alone," Natsuki nodded confidently.

"Isn't that over the top?" Mai gave her friend a worried look.

"A-Akane-chan!"

"No, I've done it before," Natsuki told her.

"B-before?" Yuuichi stared at her in shock. "You've _blackmailed_ before?"

"Kazu-kun!"

"Only a few times," Natsuki defended.

"Only a few times! That's blackmail, Kuga!"

"ehehehe," Mai laughed, thinking to herself about what a strange group of friends she had.

Did that make her strange too?

* * *

><p>Natsuki narrowed her eyes.<p>

Shizuru had brought her parents with her to watch Natsuki's graduation.

What was she playing at? Shizuru was staring at her with a soft smile (undressing her with her eyes) while Miyuri and Fuji whispered to each other and cast her strange stares. Oh how she'd love to see their faces after an ink bomb exploded right on them.

Their headmistress Fumi was giving a speech of how 'a devastating terrorist attack last year had shocked the school' and how 'the hard work of the student council every year since then had finally paid off with the last renovations having occurred just last week.' She couldn't help but smile, proud that she had been the reason for most of the damage to school property.

As long as she overlooked the fact that her girlfriend had been in a psychotic state at that time and that they both died, it was just another one of her rebellious marks on the school system.

Applause erupted when Fumi said this, but Natsuki was still staring at Fuji and Miyuri, paranoid that they were up to no good. Again. She had seen them pay off those waitresses the night she left and Shizuru had explained what they devised. They clearly didn't like her, but Natsuki wasn't going to leave Shizuru over it – not when she finally _got_ her. Shizuru's parents had no idea who they were messing with.

She made sure there were no perverted waitresses around before turning her attention back to Shizuru. Shizuru gave her a warm smile and a wink. Natsuki felt her heart thunder, completely forgetting where she was as a flash of skin on skin took over her thoughts.

A sharp jab to her side caused her to blink out of her Shizuru-induced haze. She glared at Mai who glared back, whispering, "come on its us!"

She followed Kazuya, Mai, and Yuuichi to the center podium, standing beside Yuuichi as he gave his President Speech. She bowed when he introduced her as his Vice-President, then introducing Kazuya as Secretary and Mai as Head of Student Discipline. Then he continued his speech and with applause they took stand in their original spots and Fumi finally started calling out the names of each graduate to receive their diploma.

"So, you passed high school." The father glared.

"Clearly." Natsuki glared.

"You're the Vice-President of Student Council?" The mother glared.

"Yes I am." Natsuki glared.

Natsuki doesn't explain how it's only a title and the most she used her job for was the Student Council Room for a private air conditioned lunch or the school intranet to download games to be played during class or assign herself the best parking pass for her motorcycle... or use the council budget to bribe teachers.

Then again, she did sign some paperwork stuff once in a while that Yuuichi asked her too but... she doesn't remember what for.

She was only elected because Yuuichi needed someone to run with him and she was his best bet for popularity points. She got a black school jacket instead of the orange. She was sick of orange. She was required to look hot in representation, that was all, and Mai was very convincing with the offer of cooking her lunches for every Thursday of the year.

"Shall we go to lunch and celebrate?" Shizuru asked, ignoring the glares going back and forth between her parents and girlfriend. She felt a little sad that this would be the last time Natsuki would be wearing her school uniform.

"Natsuki!" Mai and some of their friends cheered and, unaware of her current glare-fest with her figurative in-laws, started squealing their nervous excitement. "We're graduated! Oh my god, we're done high school!"

"Unfortunately not school," Yuuichi grumbled. "Fuuka University, here we come!" His tone had sarcasm that Natsuki wholeheartedly agreed to.

She wasn't entirely decided on University yet.

"It is not so bad, Tate-kun," Shizuru smirked, enjoying how her sentence had the new graduates all blushing and tentative around her as they realised she was there. She was quite legendary (largest fan club to have ever existed inside Fuuka Academy, also largest fan club to have ever existed outside of Fuuka Academy. Shizuru wasn't sure how many fan clubs she had now, some of them broke off from others due to political issues within, they had sent her letters).

"Ah – Kaichou-san," Tate bowed, chuckling anxiously. "Sorry to interrupt, we're just excited."

Shizuru dipped her head to return his manners, "not at all, it is an exciting day. We're both Kaichou alumni now, aren't we? Congratulations on a successful year."

Yuuichi smiled. "Thank you! Um, we'll catch you later Kuga, the party tonight is at Yukino's house."

"Ah," Natsuki nodded, she had no idea where Yukino's house even was.

"You'll show up, won't you?" Mai pointed a finger in mock-scolding, "Kai – I mean Fujino-san should come along, a lot of University students should be there."

Natsuki turned her eyes to Shizuru in question, and when Shizuru nodded Natsuki said, "I'll be there."

"See you then, Natsuki!" Mai and Yuuichi were off with their hands held, heading toward Takumi who awaited his sister with a bouquet of flowers.

Natsuki blushed when Shizuru leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Congratulations."

"What are your University plans?" Shizuru's father interrogated as they made their way to the Fujino's hired limousine for lunch.

Before she could answer, Shizuru's mother was saying, "Shizuru mentioned you have a motorcycle, do you _know_ how dangerous those are!"

* * *

><p>Natsuki groaned as her back slammed against a set of metal lockers, the clanging echoed loudly in the deserted school locker room. She didn't groan from the pain even though, yeah, that kind of hurt. She groaned in approval because Shizuru was guiding her mouth in the hottest kiss she had ever experienced in her life, eager hands moving up Natsuki's shirt in a frenzy that the new graduate had not experienced with Shizuru before.<p>

So far their sex life was restricted to bedrooms, with beds and naked nightly rubbing. Natsuki was marginally confused with the lack of tenderness she had come to associate with Shizuru (in the span of a one week relationship). One moment they were taking one last walk through the school, the next Shizuru was all over her like mayonnaise on her sandwiches.

She tried to ask Shizuru what was going on, but her mouth's movements only encouraged Shizuru to kiss her more fervently with every growing second. The older girl grabbed Natsuki's shirt and brought her forward, only to shove her again so her back banged the lockers one more time. The sound made Shizuru moan or maybe it was how this time Shizuru pressed tightly against. Natsuki couldn't help but moan too, unable to deny that this new rough style was turning her on as well. It was exciting.

Natsuki had a chance to grapple with reality as Shizuru finally showed mercy on her mouth, now moaning in appreciation as she tasted Natsuki's skin, the navy beauty squirming from the teeth and tongue marking her neck.

"Shi-Shiz...uhn... wait..."

"Natsuki." Shizuru breathlessly admitted her intention with that tone, her desire so obvious it made Natsuki's stomach swirl in something she had recently come to discover as arousal that was always eventually followed by a nice, pounding climax. The difference of being Shizuru's best friend and girlfriend was clear in these moments.

The dark haired girl let her head thump back against the school lockers when Shizuru paid attention to her earlobe in a sensuous onslaught of devil-tongue.

"B-but, _here_?" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's shoulders and held her away from her body as she realised Shizuru definitely wanted sex. In Fuuka Academy. "We're going to be late for Yukino's a-and... uh... it's _school_."

Shizuru licked her lips, her eyes set in their determination, breath heady.

"Why do you think I wanted to stop by here as a detour?"

"I thought we were..." Natsuki was still panting and dropped her hands from Shizuru's body, one came up behind her neck to rub awkwardly. "I dunno, being romantic?"

"Exactly. _Romantic_. This is where I fell in love with you, where I met you, where we fought and died together, and..." Shizuru's cheeks lit up with a blush that rivalled Natsuki's beet red face at the moment. "Natsuki, this is... this is my dream, my fantasy."

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>yes<em>!"

"Ahn!"

Natsuki gasped for air.

On top of her Shizuru was still coming down from the last of four orgasms, the light brown haired girl's body shook once more before she sat back on her haunches with a satisfied and entirely fulfilling sigh, slipping her hand out of Natsuki's tight black pants and licking her fingers with a satisfying and completely lecherous grin.

"Oh, Natsuki..." her voice was hoarse and it made Natsuki second-guess if they were actually done having sex. Surely Shizuru didn't want a fifth? She let her hand fall numbly from within Shizuru's unzipped jeans before rotating her wrist, the awkward angle during their last position hurt her a bit and it was numb from being caught between their bucking hips

First, Shizuru had them do it against the lockers. Natsuki was pretty sure her back and head bruised from all the clanging.

Second time around, Shizuru coerced her in a classroom. Natsuki got chalk dust in her hair for sure, and she hoped Shizuru's knees didn't hurt from the hard tiled floor because hers did.

The third time, Shizuru tugged her into the Student Council Room, jumped on a desk, and made sure Natsuki was wrapped tight between her legs for a long twenty minutes of kissing until Natsuki realised that it was possible for their bodies to want a third time—especially when Shizuru took off her bra.

Then they had taken a walk outside on the way back to Natsuki's motorcycle and when Natsuki innocently pointed out the rose garden they had first met near, Shizuru had tackled her to the ground and been so passionate that Natsuki couldn't stop her tired body from giving in again. Somehow she had rose thorns in her elbows.

"That was amazing," Shizuru said sultrily, her fingers toying with the straps of Natsuki's bra.

Natsuki tried to agree with her girlfriend, but all that came out from beneath her kiss-bruised lips was a strangled, "uhn."

So she added an enthusiastic nod for good measure.

Shizuru giggled, her jeans had definitely gotten grass stains during the last sex-capade. She watched with delight as Natsuki closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. The older girl sighed, enthralled with the sight of the younger girl's ragged breathing, and leaned down to press a few more kisses to the top of Natsuki's breasts before moving slowly up to her lips in a trail she decided she'd never get enough of tasting.

Natsuki moaned into the kiss, still overcome with tingles from her fingers to her toes. Those tingled fingers absently caressed down Shizuru's back then dared going further to gently touch her—

"Yes, Natsuki..." Shizuru said into their lazy kiss, feeling her passion rekindle immediately when hands brushed against her butt. The former Kaichou pressed their chests together in response, their sweat cooled skin rubbing warmth through heir muscles all over again.

"No, Shizuru... I... I can't," Natsuki stuttered quietly, closing her eyes as Shizuru's tongue stroked her neck for what felt like the millionth time.

"Mmm... you sure?" Shizuru stopped her tongue distraction to press another brief kiss to Natsuki's lips, nuzzling their noses.

"Yeah, I..." Natsuki swallowed dryly, feeling overwhelmed with gratification when Shizuru's eyes—so close to her own – showed, once again, how much she was loved by a goddess. "I'm... you wore me out."

Pleased with her explanation and feeling smug, Shizuru relented and sat back once again so they could both recuperate. She shivered from the light breeze that came along and reminded her that they were outdoors and that the Janitor would make his midnight round soon.

The university student didn't want to get up, but she responsibly stood up from her seat on Natsuki's slender hips nonetheless.

She spotted and grabbed her black off-the-shoulder sweater to put back on again, stretching out her muscles like a cat.

Natsuki took a few more deep breaths before she sat up and blinked blearily, running her fingers through her tangled hair strands to make sure there wasn't any grass in them. "Where's my shirt?"

Shizuru smoothed down her own tangled hair and glanced around the garden. It was hard to see in the night, but she spotted the white shirt dangling off of a rose bush and reached over to pick it up.

The bluenette blushed as Shizuru smirked at her, holding the shirt off of her pointer finger with a satisfaction Natsuki felt in herself too.

Snatching it, Natsuki quickly put it on. They adjusted themselves, and hand in hand they walked to her Ducati motorcycle with a shared giggle.

Hanging off of the bike's handlebars were their jackets and helmets, and Natsuki felt very shy when Shizuru looked at her and again smiled to convey just how much having sex in Fuuka Academy meant to her. That smile was so bright it warmed Natsuki from the inside.

"Natsuki, may we quickly stop at my university dorm please? Kikukawa-han's house is not too far from there, we could walk."

Natsuki threw a leg over her bike fiddling in her jean's pocket for her keys.

"I guess, but why? We're already late."

"I've got grass stains," Shizuru said pointedly as she settled behind Natsuki, immediately clinging to her waist and inhaling Natsuki's scent from the back of her neck. "I need to change my outfit as well."

"Ah." Natsuki sighed, basking in Shizuru's embrace for a moment. "I better check my hair as well then, I think it still got grass and dust..."

"It smells fine, I'll tell you that," Shizuru purred into her ear. "You and your hair..."

"Yeah? You and your nails."

"Oh," Shizuru giggled, "we're playing that game, are we darling? How about... you and your lingerie."

"You and your tea!"

"You and your motorcycle."

"You and your—your silk robe collection!"

"You and your _mayonnaise_. That is just disgusting."

"Is not! There's... protein and stuff."

"High calorie count, Natsuki."

"I exercise every day."

"And then some, I know," Shizuru's attitude turned from teasing to sultry, reminding Natsuki of all the sexual pleasure they just took from each other. She gulped quietly and blushed while Shizuru's hands played with the button on her waistband. She wouldn't put it past Shizuru to sneak in there when she least expected it.

"Uh, Shizuru, you forgot you helmet." Natsuki twisted and tried to bend down to pick it up, but Shizuru held tightly and whined.

"Just a few more minutes like this, please? I'm so happy I could burst."

"I-idiot stop making me blush!"

Shizuru laughed, and Natsuki was still in love.

The new graduate was very tired, her extraneous sexual workout with her girlfriend the only reason she could think of to explain her exhaustion but she didn't want to leave the party because she was having a decent enough time and it would be rude, and Shizuru looked to be having a nice time while talking to some of her old classmates who had also shown up for the party. Natsuki was just thankful that none of the people talking to Shizuru so far seemed to be fans.

"Kuga-san."

An unfamiliar voice made Natsuki snap her eyes away from Shizuru. She turned her neck to find one of her own classmates staring at her with drunken determination.

"Uh... yeah?"

The boy pursed his lips, took a long swig of his alcoholic drink and then said, "I had a crush on you all year!"

Natsuki blinked, her cheeks heating up. "Uh... what?"

"Is it true you're dating Fujino-san? You... you're _that_ type?"

"...Yeah?"

"Is there no way I could ever have a chance?" His voice turned slightly desperate, and Natsuki realised he was probably acting so foolish because of how much he had to drink. "I mean, you're so beautiful, you can't be _gay_. Right?"

She stopped herself from punching him, she was too tired anyways.

She didn't really know what to say to that though. She had never thought of herself as gay or straight... she just happened to be in love with Shizuru.

But, she did know what to say to his other questions.

"Yes, I'm dating Fujino-san, and you don't have a chance with me... so move on and I'll beat the crap out of you if you talk to me again."

Her words were apparently said when a song on the radio stopped, and the boy let out a heart wrenching sob right after her cutting tone delivered her verdict. Natsuki, however, didn't feel her heart wrench and her Ice Princess nature didn't like his way of handling heartbreak.

"Oi, stop crying!" He should suck it up, it wasn't the end of the world or anything.

Truthfully, she didn't understand heartbreak so much either. This was the second guy she made cry, although Takeda had held his tears in longer. Other guys usually ran off in embarrassment from her rejection, this guy was making her feel like an asshole and she didn't like it. What a wuss.

"Natsuki," Shizuru suddenly appeared next to her with a charming smile, "will you grab me another drink please?"

Natsuki gratefully took the exit and dashed off to the cooler Yukino kept aside, eager for a drink herself as well.

Shizuru spared the boy a brief sympathetic glance for good measure because people were looking for her reaction. He sniffled the last of his tears and paled as his body decided it might vomit now. She ran off.

Upon his departure she joined Reito near the kitchen, waiting for Natsuki to come back with their drinks.

When no one was looking she let a victory smile greet her face. At her own graduation, she had been drowned in sorrow with the notion that one Kuga Natsuki could never possibly feel the same. Now that very Kuga Natsuki was in love with _her_ and no one else stood a chance (and they had spent quality time screwing at high school. Shizuru was pretty certain that was some kind of therapy treatment she subconsciously needed).

Shizuru could be smug about that, oh yeah. It took her five years, crazy magical girl drama, and masochistic determination but she finally got the girl right where she wanted her.

_Maybe I should convince Natsuki we stop by the school one more time... I always fantasized about the_—

"Shizuru? You alright?" Natsuki's hand settled on the small of her back, looking concerned. "Your face is a bit red."

"I'm fine, thank you for the drink." Shizuru kissed her cheek and grabbed one of the two bottles dangling from Natsuki's fingers. "It's a little hot in here, no?"

"I was actually feeling chilly," Reito, oblivious to her train of thought wrapped his arms around himself. "So, Kuga-san, I never congratulated you on graduating."

"Thanks," Natsuki's hand dropped from her back and Shizuru stopped herself from pouting. She took a tentative sip from her bottle, pleased to find it tasted quite nice.

* * *

><p>"So, Kuga," Fuji sniffed and smoothed down his plaid-print tie. "I suppose we'll be seeing you next week for Christmas?"<p>

"And New Years," Miyuri added. "Kei-chan will be joining us as well, at my house in North Kyoto."

"Ah." Natsuki chanced a glance to her right and then her left. Shizuru was nowhere to be seen having left just a minute ago to grab something to drink. They were seeing off her parents at the Ferry station to take the two off the island.

Silence reigned, and Natsuki tapped her foot.

"Listen," she finally said to both of them. "I wanted to say... um... thanks. For coming to my graduation. It was... very nice of you."

"Yes well..." Fuji cleared his throat with a cough. "I suppose you'll be hanging around our daughter."

"She's a catch," Miyuri pushed her sunglasses unnecessarily higher on her nose. "You'd be a fool not to."

Natsuki smirked at them. "Yeah, I would be."

To her surprise they gave her warm smiles.

"Shizuru mentioned you got a scholarship to Fuuka University?" The father leaned against the wall behind him.

"Yeah."

"But you're uncertain about going to university at all?" The mother copied her best friend and Natsuki also joined them so they were all leaning against the wall, like the middle-schoolers a few feet away.

"Yeah," Natsuki sighed dejectedly. "I don't even know what to study, but I have a full ride... more than most people could ever hope for."

"But you don't feel like you've earned it?" The father.

"No... I mean..." she couldn't exactly explain her HiME status to them without sounded like a crazy bitch but she decided she could be honest with them enough. She was pretty sure she'd be knowing them for a long, long, long time. "People with power felt guilty about some of our circumstances out here... they're the ones who gave me that scholarship."

With another camaraderie silence between them, Fuji and Miyuri both turned to her and put hands on her shoulders.

"I think you'll be just fine, we've noticed a strength about you." The mother smiled.

"It's just graduation jitters." The father agreed.

Shizuru reappeared with a tray of four paper coffee cups, smiling at the sight of the three of them.

"Don't think this means we'll be easy on you," Fuji warned quickly, bending down to pick up his briefcase.

"And don't be hitting on any waitresses, alright?" Miyuri teased before grabbing her own briefcase.

Natsuki sighed. That was what parental advice was like, huh? It was kind of nice. She held the tray of hot drinks for her girlfriend as Shizuru exchanged hugs and promises to call with her parents.

With hot tea in their hands, Fuji and Miyuri hopped on board the afternoon ferry. Natsuki held the empty tray in one hand and her own coffee in another, blushing faintly when Shizuru linked an arm around hers.

"You put ink bombs in their briefcases, didn't you?" Shizuru whispered in her ear.

Natsuki smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."


End file.
